lorsqu'un ange me sauvea
by Kittchy
Summary: Duo, est un jeune homme. Il va en cours commme tout jeune de son âge. Mais il n'est pas comme tout le monde. Non, Sinji, un garçon de sa classe, lui pourrie la vie pour parler gentiment .. Mais un jour tout va changer, ce jour là, Duo rencontre un ange.


Lorsqu'un ange me sauvea...

**Auteur :** Kittchy92

**Disclaiming :** Tout est à la personne qui a créé Gundam Wing sauf Sinji created by me...

**Couple :** Je vous laisse découvrir tout au long de l'histoire, un indice, Duo !

**Rating :** K+

**Résumé : **Duo, est un jeune homme. Il va en cours commme tout jeune de son âge. Mais il n'est pas comme tout le monde. Non, Sinji, un garçon de sa classe, lui pourrie la vie pour parler gentiment .. Mais un jour tout va changer, ce jour là, Duo rencontre un ange.

**Avertissement :** Cette ficiton tourne autour de relation entre homme genre yaoi, donc si vous n'aimez pas, pas la peine de continuer de lire la suite.

En plus de ça le hero (pas heero) ce fais batre.. Ame sensible s'abstenir... En espérant que la ficiton soit à votre goût !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mon Dieu, en retard, en retard ! Je suis en retard ! Mon cours de dessins va commencer sans moi ! Baka !

- Monsieur Maxwell, vous êtes en retard !

- Excuser moi Monsieur, dis-je essouflé.

- Allez vous assoir. Je disais donc, aujourd'hui nous...

Le cours passa trop vite à mon goût, j'aime dessiner, plus tard je sera Mangaka.

Au faite, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Duo Maxwell, un jeune homme riche de 18ans. Je suis maladroit, pas très bavard (sauf en cas de stress total) et bien sûr, bon en dessin, mon unique point positif.

Pendant que l'on y est, je vais me décrire, je suis pas très grand, 1m65, yeaux marrons, cheveux noir ébène, le visage fin, si bien que l'on me prendrais pour une fille si je me maquillais mais comme je ne le fais pas, pas de problème de ce côté là.

Je vis seul dans un appartement au Japon que mes parents me payent. Eux, ils sont restés aux USA à cause du travail de mon père, il est gérant d'une grande entreprise. Moi je suis demeure ici, au grand desespoir de ma mère, qui veut que je vienne la voir chaque vacances. Donc je parles Anglais et Japonnais couramment.

Je sors rapidement de l'école d'art, pour rentrer à pied chez moi.

- Hey Maxwell ! Tu ne va pas partir sans dire aurevoir à tes potes, dit une voix derrière moi que je connais trop bien !

Je me retourne, un groupe de trois garçons s'avance vers moi. Sinji, leur chef, en avant des autres, comme toujours.

- Lache moi Sinji, répondis-je en continuant de marcher vers la sortie.

- Dis-moi t'es sur les nerfs ''my boy'', décontrac !

- Aurevoir, les gars.

Je passe le portail et sort dans la rue quand Sinji, et les autres, me rattrape.

- Pourquoi tu me tourne le dos ?

- Je t'ai dis aurevoir, c'est ce que tu voulais, non?

Il me lache mais me glisse quelques mots à l'oreille, que seul moi peut les entendres.

- Je t'aurrais un jour ! T'inquiète pas !

Il part ensuite vers son groupe, un sourir sadique sur le visage. Je me suis laissé embrassé une fois par lui et depuis il se croit tout permis. Il y a même des jours ou c'est bien pire qu'aujourd'hui.

Une fois chez moi je ferme la porte à clé et je respire un grand coup. Je m'était mis à trembler après notre altércation. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que j'aime après ça, une douche bien chaude. L'eau m'éclaircie les idées. Ce mec est complétement malade. Je ne suis pas sa première victime. Il y a eu une fille, timide, à la recherche de l'amour, sans amis, comme moi. Elle s'est siucidé sur son lit. Sinji l'avait tué de l'interrieur et surement violé aussi, mais il n'est jamais allé en prison. Pas assé de preuves ont-ils dit.

Je suis en-train de me sécher quand le téléphone résonne dans la pièce d'à côté. Je pousse un cri de surprise. Je suis vraiment un trouillard.

- Moshimoshi ! Dis-je à la personne de l'autre côté du fil.

- Duo ? C'est maman ! Tu vas bien ?

Ça alors ! Voilà que j'ai peur de ma propre mère, on aura tout vu. Je discutre avec elle un bon moment. Elle veut que je vienne pour les prochaines vacances, elle me le demande à chaque fois que je peux me reposer. Après cette belle discution, je passe à mes devoirs. Et oui, j'ai une disertation à rendre moi. Ce que je peux avoir de la chance...

Le lendemain, toujours la même journée, cours, récréation, cours, déjeuné, encore cours et enfin la sortie.

J'évite de sortir pendant les inter-cours et autres, si ça se trouve, Sinji n'attend que ça pour me ridiculiser. Une fois j'ai fais la bétise de rester seul dans une salle de cours. Il m'a trouvé et j'ai faillit mourir sous ses coups si un groupe de personnes n'était pas rentrer.

La dernière sonnerie retenti. Je sors vite du lycée, marche vite sur le trottoir, mais derrières moi j'entends des rires. Je les reconnais, me retourne et les vois tout près de moi. Je ne peux pas courir, ils me rattraperont comme ils l'ont déjà fait. Sinji se met devant moi. Les autres sont derrières. Il n'y a personnes autour de nous, comme si ils avaient présentit le danger.

- Duo ! Articule Sinji. Tu n'as pas été gentil hier, on doit te punir !

Je ressere ma poigne sur mon sac. Un premier coup part, je vacille, mes un genoux à terre. D'autres coups surviennent, on rigole autour de moi. Je crache un peu de sang. Ils rient, je suffoque. Je me sens partir, je voudrais m'évanouir, mais rien ne vient. Je ferme les yeux, les coups ralentissent pour finalement cesser. J'entends une personne parler puis plus rien.

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, j'ai mal au cotes. Je me relève du mieux que je peux. Il fait nuit. Je suis toujours dehors, dans la rue déserte. Je commence à marcher vers mon appart. Je ne pleure pas, pas encore.

Je monte les marches de mon immeuble sans ascensseur. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à avancer. Je suis enfin devant ma porte, fouille dans mes poches et en ressort mes clées. Je tant une main vers la serrure, mais avant que je n'ai pu l'atteindre, je m'écroule contre ma porte. J'essai encore, je lève mon bras et...

- Oh mon Dieu !

Un homme a parlé, je ne le connais pas ! Qui est-ce ? Je m'évanouie penssant mourir sur le pat de ma porte.

J'ouvre les yeux. J'ai du mal à bouger. Mes membres sont engordits, ma tête me fais mal et le jour m'aveugle.

- Tu es réveillé ?

La voie est seul d'un homme. Je ne le connais pas. Je regarde qui vient de me parler, un jeune homme brun, à peine plus âgé que moi. Il a les cheveux mi-long avec une mèche qui lui retombe sur un seul oeil. Il a des yeux bleu océan, on pourrais s'y noyer dedant. Je le trouve d'assé grande taille. On dirait un ange. Il s'avance vers moi et s'assoi sur le lit.

Le soleil se reflète dans ses cheveux. Son visage est d'une douceur sans bornes.

- Etes-vous un ange ? Demande-je avec ésitation, s'il me répond oui je suis au paradis.

- Moi ? Il rigole, son rire est mélodieux. Non, je suis juste votre voisin.

- Voisin ? Où suis-je ?

- Chez-vous, dans votre lit, dit-il rieure.

- Comment vous vous appellez ?

- Heero Yuy et vous ?

- Euh... Du.. Duo Maxwell .

- Drôle de nom pour une si jolie personne ! Rigole-t-il, encore...

J'essaie de me redresser mais l'ange me retient et me ralonge.

- Vous ne devriez pas bouger. Vos blessures vont se rouvrir.

- Mais... mon école.... mes cours.... !!

- Je vais les prévenir. Je leur dirais que vous avez la grippe. C'est quoi leur numéro ?

- Ecrit, accroché au frigo.

Heero se lève. Il aller sortir de la pièce quand je le retient d'une questino sui me brule les lèvres. Je veux savoir.

- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Il part, je me recouche. J'ai vraiment someil. Je continurais mon interrogatoire plus tard. Pour l'instant, je veux dormir et pouvoir réver de l'ange. Il me sauvera de mes cauchemards.

Je me sent bien dans mes dras qui sentent bon. Une bonne odeur flotte dans l'air. Bonne odeur ?

J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis dans ma chambre. Mes fenêtres entrouvertent laisse passer la fraicheur du matin. La porte de ma chambre est ouvert. Je peux voir le salon-cuisine. Est-ce que l'ange d'hier est toujours là ? Si ça se trouve je n'ai fais que réver de liu. Mais il y a cette odeur.

J'essai de me lever mais mes cotes me font souffirir. J'emais un gémissement de douleur. Je retombe dans mon lit en un long soupir. Je n'arrive pas à me lever.

J'entends des bruits de pas se diriger vers ma chambre. Une silhouette apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte. C'est Heero-san ! Je sourit malgrès moi. Il est magnifique. Il ne doit surement pas être célibataire, vu sa beauté. Mon sourire se pert avec cette pensée.

- Ah ! S'exclama-t-il en s'approcant un plateau dans les mains, le petit-déjeuné. Vous êtes enfin réveillé.

- Tu.

- Quoi ?

- Tu. Je n'aime pas trop le vouvoiement.

- D'accord ! Il sourit, j'aime ce sourire. Tu as bien dormi.

- Bof... Pourquoi es-tu rester chez moi ou plutôt, pourquoi m'aides-tu ? Et ne me répond pas ''et pourquoi pas'' ! Dis-je d'un ton que je voulais menaçant, mais face à lui, j'en suis incapable.

- Parce-que j'en ai envie !

Je lui lance un regard noir, je n'aime pas son attitude.

- Bon, je te le dirais, mais pas maintenant.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? Dis-je ahurissant, c'est un enfant que j'ai devant moi, pas un adulte.

- Tu n'ai pas encore près.

Puisque c'est ça. Je met une expression neutre sur mon visage et me redresse sur mon lit, en ignorant la douleur. Je me met contre la tête de lit, les jambes bien étendu.

- Vas-y je suis près !

Heero-san éclate de rire. C'est vrai que je fais un peu gamin comme ça. Il passe une main dans mes cheveux pour les ébouriffer, rigolant toujours. Je rougis à cause de ce contact.

Puis il pose le plateau sur mes jambes.

- Aller ! Mange, il faut que tu reprennes des forces.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

Il s'assoi près de moi, prennant une expression grave.

- Mange ! Sinon je vais être obliger de rester avec toi toute la journée. Et tu ne voudrais pas que loupe une journée de travail quand-même. Ou alors je peux toujours te faire manger comme un bébé !

- Oh c'est bon...

Je me met finalement à manger. C'est vrai que je suis maigre mais c'est juste parce-que je n'aime pas manger, surtout tout seul. Mais il fallait bien que je mange pour qu'il me laisse tranquille.

Il est enfin partit quand j'ai finit de manger, enmenant le plateau avec lui _(pas chez lui...). _Bien, il m'a dit de ne pas retourner en cours avant lundi. Cool, on est jeudi, ça me laisse du temps. Je soupir d'aise. Je me recalle dans mon lit et m'endore, rêvant d'un ange veillant sur moi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Suite à venir......_

**\ ( ^_^ ) \**


End file.
